3-Legged Combat Machine
An unnamed Combat Machine that appeared in Episode 2 of Armorer Fleet Dairugger XV. Appearance The 3-Legged Combat Machine has entirely gray body with a dome-shaped torso and 3 legs. It has three red eyes with two antennas and has 3-tubed shoulder cannons. On it’s right arm is a laser cannon and on it’s left arm is a triangular claw. Biography After Captain Rackal informs Commander Teles about the Rugger Guard’s Rugger Team and how they claimed the planet that the Galveston Empire discovered first, he suggest to attack them now while they still can. Despite Commander Teles saying to accept the defeat, Captain Rackal goes back to the planet for another attack. Rackal gets his forces to fight the Rugger Guard in space and the Rugger Team on the planet. However, after Rugger Team destroy his forces that he sent to the planet, he orders for a Combat Machine to be sent out. So a 3-Legged Combat Machine is sent to the planet where it starts firing at the Rugger Team. The Rugger Team use their Fighting Formation and combine into Dairugger XV. Once formed, Dairugger XV fires it’s attacks, but the 3-Legged Combat Machine dodges them all and knocks down Dairugger. Seeing how powerful the Combat Machine is, Aki is told to use the Dairugger Sword. So Dairugger summons the Dairugger Sword and jumps up into the sky to lay the death blow. The 3-Legged Combat Machine flies straight up into the sky as well and fires it’s Laser Cannon Arm at Dairugger. Fortunately, Dairugger XV manages to endure the attack and successfully slices the Combat Machine down the middle with the Dairugger Sword, destroying it and stopping Captain Rackal’s attack on them. Powers/Abilities Laser Cannon Arm: In place for the right arm, the 3-Legged Combat Machine has a cannon that can fire a red beam. When fired alongside with the Claw Arm, the base of the Combat Machine’s antennas light up. Pincher Claw Arm: In place for the left arm, the 3-Legged Combat Machine has a triangular pincher claw that can fire two red beams from the two tips. When fired alongside with the Laser Cannon Arm, the base of the Combat Machine’s antennas light up. Shoulder Missile Launchers: On the 3-Legged Combat Machine’s shoulders are two 3-tubed missiles launchers. When they are fired, the Combat Machine’s chest lights up. Laser Eyes: The 3-Legged Combat Machine can fire red lasers from it’s three eyes. Flight: The 3-Legged Combat Machine is able to fly straight up into the sky with a rocket thruster underneath it’s body. Chest Beam: The 3-Legged Combat Machine appears to be able to fire a red beam from it’s chest. However, this was only shown in a distance. Trivia *There are some animation errors when the 3-Legged Combat Machine appears such as one shot where it is shown with two Pincher Claw Arms for both hands and in some shots, it’s arms got switched. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Space Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Unnamed Kaiju